


Forever and Always

by Shawnathin93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Forgive my terrible writing skills, M/M, Okay so this was a prompt., ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnathin93/pseuds/Shawnathin93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is having the worst day of his life, and could really use a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Remmy for the prompt! It was "Armin has a bad bad day and he really really wants a hug from his best friend but he doesn’t want to sound like a loser asking for a hug, but when he finally does Eren just squeeze-tackles him" 
> 
> Forgive my terrible writing~~~

This “trip”, if you could even call it that, was the worst.

 

So thought Armin as his parents animatedly looked up destinations and plans for their summer trip. There were so many reasons why Armin didn’t want to go. He’d have to take time off work, he’d lose most of his summer, he would have almost no time with his friends, and ohmygod he would not get to see his best friend, Eren, for almost three months. The entire thing had Armin in a very depressed mood.

 

As if on cue, his phone started buzzing. Picking it up, he saw that Eren was phoning him. His stomach gave a little lurch. He wasn’t ready to tell his best friend that he wouldn’t be able to see him almost all summer. Just thinking about it brought tears to Armin’s eyes. He made his way out of the living room, and out of earshot of his parents. Answering with a sigh, he said “Hey.”

 

“Hello!” The voice said through the phone, excitedly. “We should hang out today. You probably should head over here like ten minutes ago.”

 

Armin smiled to himself. Thirty seconds into this conversation pretty much summed up Eren Yeager. Honest. Blunt. Cute. “Yeah, I could really use that right about now.” He replied.

 

“Everything okay?” Eren said, voice suddenly full of concern.

 

Armin figured he’d tell him eventually, but with how little time they had left, he didn’t want to put a damper on their day. So he adopted a friendlier tone and said “Yeah, everything is fine! I’ll be there soon.” With that, he hung up.

 

Going into his room, Armin went over and sat on the bed for a few moments, before burying his face in his hands. He was so frustrated. Frustrated because he was leaving, and because of all people, of course he had to develop a crush on his best friend. Armin was open about his sexuality, and Eren knew about it. What Eren didn’t know was that ever since he was old enough to know that he liked boys, Armin had had a crush on Eren Yeager. Ever since that day, Armin had found himself blushing at some of the things Eren said, or trying to do everything he could to avoid physical contact. He didn’t want Eren thinking that Armin liked him. Which he did and oh my god what a mess.

 

Times when Armin felt as he did now were the worst because of this. He really wanted comfort from his best friend, but didn’t want his best friend thinking that Armin was implying more than friendship, so he did his best to keep almost all of his problems to himself. Thankfully, Eren was a little dense and almost always believed Armin when he said he was fine. Still, the lack of comfort really sucked. Today would be different, however. Armin really, really needed the comfort, so he was going to do the one thing he always avoided doing.

 

He was going to ask Eren for a hug.

 

Now, this might not sound like a big deal, but for Armin, it was monumental. To him, this was David and Goliath. Spartans and Persians. Dean and Castiel. Big stuff.

 

Finally, Armin got up, threw on his jacket, and headed out to Eren’s.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

He arrived at the house twenty minutes later, freezing. It was snowing outside, and Armin hadn’t really thought of that before he’d started his walk. Now, standing at the doorstep, he felt like he had icicles forming on his skin. He knocked three times. There was a noise from inside the house, and ten seconds later an excited Eren opened the door.

 

“Dear lord, you’re an ice cube. Come inside, quickly!” Eren said, to which Armin gratefully complied. Once he’d taken off his jacket and shoes, Eren grabbed his hand and started pulling him upstairs. When he did, Armin gave a squeak and tried to jerk his hand away, but Eren held on tight and ran him up the steps. When they passed a mirror in the hallway, Armin saw that his face was rose red. That made him blush even more.

 

Eren burst into his room with Armin trailing behind. Armin said “Okay, what did you rush me all this way to show me?”

 

Grinning, Eren went over and grabbed something, and tossed it at Armin. Looking down, he saw that it was the N64 Star Fox game, which they had both played as kids countless times. It had been years since either of them had seen the game. For the second time that day, Armin let out a squeak, before saying “How did you…where did you find this?”

 

“Mom found it at a yard sale for like a dollar or something, and bought it for me.” He said, looking like a child on Christmas morning,  “This was about 30 minutes ago. I called you the moment I came out of my shock induced coma.”

 

With that, he stuck the game in his N64, and they started playing. Armin lost every single time. It wasn’t until Armin lost in the first two minutes that Eren said, absentmindedly, “You’re not even trying, are you?” Looking over at Armin, Eren must have noticed his sad expression, because he said “Armin, what’s wrong?”

 

Armin flinched, then threw on a happier expression before saying “Nothing! I’m fine. Let’s play again?”

 

“Nope. I’m not buying it this time. I am not as stupid as I look, you know. You were acting a little off on the phone, and you’ve had a sad expression on your face the entire time we were playing this. At first, I thought it was because you knew I was too good at this game and you had no chance, but it’s something more, isn’t it?”

 

Damn him and his occasional clarity of situations. “N…no…I’m fine. I just…” Okay, this was it. He was going to ask him for a hug, and then tell him he was leaving. “I’m okay. It was just you beating me, that’s all. I can beat you this time!”

 

He turned back to the game and hit start. He flew around for about a minute before he noticed that the other half of the screen had no movement. Looking over, he saw Eren staring at him. “Armin.” He said, and that was all it took.

 

“I’m leaving in less than a week for the entire summer and I won’t get to see you again until school starts and it’s killing me, okay?” He said. “I won’t get to do anything because my parents are going on this stupid trip and all I want to do is spend the summer here, playing games with you every day like we do every summer. I won’t be a kid forever and I am losing one of the few chances I get to be one.” Okay, it was time. He was going to ask for a hug. Oh god what kind of loser was he? “It’s been one of the worst days of my life, and I…could I please just…have a hug? I could really, really use one right now, and I’m sorry for aski-”

 

He was abruptly cut off by Eren smashing into him with his entire body. Armin was flattened to the ground, and he felt Eren’s arms wrap around him. Armin froze. Eren was actually giving him a hug? He didn’t care that Armin was gay and didn’t think Armin would try anything? What?

 

Eren nuzzled his head into Armin’s neck and muttered “Armin, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be your best friend. This entire summer is going to suck for both of us now, sure, but we’ll text and phone every day, and I promise the moment you get back, I’ll be waiting here for you, just like always.”

 

This was too much for Armin, who finally broke down and started crying into Eren’s shoulder. Eren just held him there, like that, the entire time. Finally, when Armin spoke, all he could say was “Please don’t ever leave me. Please.”

 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Eren said, his voice muffled, “I promise I’ll never leave you, if you promise you’ll never leave me.”

 

Breaking away from the hug, Armin looked at Eren. God, he must look like a broken down mess right now. “Deal.” He said.

 

Eren reached over to wipe the tears off of Armin’s face. Flinching, he backed away from the contact.

 

“Why do you always flinch whenever I try to touch you in any way?”

 

Hesitating, Armin knew that today was a day for honesty. Before he could think about what he was saying, he replied “I have always been afraid that if we came into physical contact, you would be afraid that I would try something on you. I don’t ever want to lose you, and I figured that would be a surefire way to do that.”

 

Eren stared at him for another moment and then started…laughing… _laughing._ He laughed and laughed until there were tears forming in his eyes. Wiping them away, he said “Seriously, Armin? As if I would be that lucky. I’m way too plain for someone as Extraordinary as you.”

 

Armin blinked, twice. He had misheard him. Yes, he must have. That was the only reasonable explanation for what he thought had just come out of Eren’s mouth. “You...wait _what_?” was all he could say.

 

Eren visibly hesitated, before responding “Well, since you were open and honest with me, here goes. I’ve had feelings for you since you and I were in middle school. I always wanted to tell you, but whenever I tried to grab your hand, or do anything physical with you, you would always shy away. I always took that as you being entirely uninterested, and so I left well enough alone. I am in no way good enough for you, Armin.”

 

What what what what what what what what. This was Armin’s entire thought process at the moment. He just didn’t know what to say.  “N…no! Not at all. You have…but I….I thought you…” Then, when reason finally took over, he said “I am nowhere near as great a person as you are, Eren. You’re always there for me, you are kind to literally everyone in this world except for Jean, and you’re the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

“Yeah, fuck that guy. He’s a real prick sometimes you know? I mean, the way he looks at Mikas- wait, what did you just say?”

 

“I said…inside and out you are the most attractive person I’ve ever met. I don’t know what you think you see in me but you need to look in a mirror, my friend.”

 

Eren stared at him intently for a moment, before embracing him again. This time, Armin didn’t squeak, or shy away, he just held on tightly, and said “Can we just stay like this?”

 

“Forever and always”, was all Eren said. 

 


End file.
